


Weiss' Trip to Menagerie

by JonDoe110



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Cheating, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cum Eating, Deception, Extreme Sex, F/F, F/M, Free Use, Futanari, Group Sex, Humiliation, Incest, Inflation, Kidnapping, Mind Break, Multi, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, So many tags, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/pseuds/JonDoe110
Summary: With a promise of negotiation, Weiss Schnee traveled to Menagerie. Little did she knew, that she was part of a darker, more sinister plan...





	1. En route to Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth.
> 
> All characters depicted are 18+, unless specifically specified.
> 
> It's my very first fanfic! so constructive criticisms are welcome!

_To: Father_

_From: Weiss_

_I’m writing this e-mail as the reception is getting worse and those Faunus in Menagerie only have the very basic CCT technology, so we can’t make calls, just the standard e-mails. Those savages, what were they thinking?! Do they even think at all?!_

_Anyway, things are going according to plan. Those PR campaigns we launched did an excellent job of fooling those filthy Faunus into actually thinking we cared for their well-being. They have no idea that they were just hired actors!_

_As a result, the daughter of the chieftain of Menagerie, a Blake Belladonna, has contacted us that they are willing to negotiate regarding the largest dust mine that our spies have discovered in Menagerie._

_I am sorry that I did not let you accompany me during the negotiations. Ms. Belladonna was adamant that for the negotiations to work, I have to abide to the conditions in the invitation. The message was:_

_“In light of the recent campaigns the Schnee Dust Company has established for the advancement of Faunus kind. Ms. Weiss Schnee is invited for a meeting with the Faunus Chieftain in Menagerie. The meeting will be held to negotiate a partnership between the SDC and the people of Menagerie for access to the natural deposit of Dust in the region. In the spirit of cooperation, we would like to request Ms. Weiss Schnee be accompanied by a single security personnel, and a pilot, both preferably Faunus, as to put the minds of the Faunus living in Menagerie at ease. Furthermore, Ms. Schnee must abide to the laws of Menagerie, as to experience the order and harmony the Faunus are capable of.”_

_Partnership. PARTNESHIP?! What a joke! As soon as we establish the mine, we’ll just have to “convince” those Faunus to work with minimum pay, we’ll just tell them that “they are doing this for Faunuskind” or some nonsense like that._

_Do not worry about me, Father. I brought both of our best Faunus security personnel and Faunus pilot/driver, a Yang Xiao Long and a Ruby Rose, respectively. I think they are half-sisters? I don’t know. Who cares?_

_So, I am going to sleep, and the pilot said that it would be about 10 more hours before we arrive in Menagerie. That will give me plenty of time to rest and come up with plans to outsmart that chieftain._

_How hard can that be?_

* * *

 

“Hey, Yang?” Ruby, in the cockpit, asked Yang.

“Yeah, Rubes?” Yang answered, ogling the sleeping heiress with lust.

“Is Ms. Schnee asleep?” asked Ruby, switching the plane into autopilot.

“Yep.” Yang answered, eyeing the cockpit, as Ruby came out and walked in front to Weiss’ sleeping form.

“Did she drink her coffee?” Ruby glanced as Yang stood up from her chair, walking right beside her.

“The one with the drug? Yep.” Yang answered, fishing out her thick 10-inch cock.

“Do you think she suspects a thing?” Ruby mirroring Yang, taking out her own 8-inch cock.

“Nope.” Both of them stroking their cocks to full mast.

“I can’t wait to fuck this bitch~” Ruby stroking her dick, ogling at Weiss’ cute cleavage.

“Patience, Rubes. You know what they said, ‘Do not touch her pussy and ass.’” Yang also stroking her dick, lifting up Weiss’ dress to see her white lace panties.

“They didn’t say anything about her mouth~” Ruby hinted, moving to straddle Weiss while opening the heiress’ mouth.

“Oooh yeah! Nice one Rubes!” Yang exclaimed, using Weiss’ soft hands to give herself a handjob.

Sticking her dick into Weiss’ mouth, just enough for the head to fit, Ruby whispered, “Here, ice queen, take it all!” unleashing a torrent of viscous cum, with the sleeping Weiss unconsciously drinking it all, slightly distending Weiss’ belly, and then finishing with a soft burp. “Hey, no fair, I was gonna do that!” Yang argued. “Here, you can do it too!” Annoyed, Ruby hanged back while her sister takes her place in Weiss’ mouth. Yang’s cock just entered Weiss’s mouth, when suddenly….

Turbulence.

Yang suddenly felt Weiss’ throat clamping down at her cock. Unprepared for the heavenly deepthroat, Yang’s cock erupted, sending wave after wave of cum straight to the heiress’ stomach. Meanwhile, Ruby saw her sister arching her back, her sister’s cock deep into Weiss’ throat while the heiress’ stomach began to slowly inflate. Yang, done with her orgasm, whispered “Oh, shit.” Panting, Ruby asked “What?” “Look at her belly, Rubes! She’s like a few months pregnant! What are we going to do?!” Yang panicked. Calm and collected, Ruby coolly replied “Relax, Yang. She’ll probably think she’s getting fat.” “I hope you’re right.”

**Six hours later….**

“Hey, Rubes?” Yang, asked her sister, while watching porn on her scroll.

“Yeah, Yang?” Ruby answered, reading smut on her scroll. Standing up and stretching after hours of sitting in her very comfortable chair, asked “Where’s the coffee machine? I need a cup of coffee and queen bitch here gets extra cranky without her coffee.” Without looking away from her scroll, she pointed her thumb, “it’s in the cupboard, near the cockpit.” The blonde seized the opportunity.

“Ooooh, I can’t wait to stick my cock into Weiss’ cockpit.”

“Goddammit Yang!”

Yang’s response was to laugh at her own pun, until, “Hey, Rubes, we’re out of coffee cream.”

“Huh?” muttered Ruby.

“We. Are. Out. Of. Milk.”

So?” Ruby, annoyed, looked up from her scroll, cocking an eyebrow to her sister. The blonde pointed at Weiss, “Queen Bitch here like extra milk in her coffee.” Suddenly, the redhead lowered her scroll and gave her sister a devious smile. “You thought of something, didn’t you?” quipped Yang. Ruby replied, “Yep! Are your balls empty yet?” Yang, finally realizing Ruby’s plan, started brewing coffee. “You’re a very bad girl, Ruby Rose.” Yang teased her younger sister, who responded with “Says the one that knocked up an entire brothel~” The blonde just shrugged “They begged for it~.”

With the coffee brewed, Yang took the coffee pot and laid it down next to Weiss. Pulling out their cocks, the sisters began jerking off, thinking what they would do if they can have their way with her.

Weiss would wake up in her seat, the first thing she would see is Ruby plunging her thick cock down her throat. Weiss would have definitely kicked her off of her, if not for Yang holding down her legs, savagely pounding her pussy with her large cock. Panicking, she accidental brushed over her bloated stomach. “Get used to that big belly, Schnee,” said Yang, not even stopping her relentless thrusts, “we’re never going to let this pussy empty ever again!” “Yeah,” Ruby continued, “you’re going to spend the rest of your life becoming a brood for our kids!” Sensing their imminent orgasms, the sisters hilted their cock to the heiress’ holes. Silver eyes meeting blue eyes, with blue eyes rolling up as the heiress was forced to swallow gallons of cum straight to her already full stomach. While Yang, her hilted cock breaching the heiress’ cervix, unloaded a ton of cum on her own, enough to rip apart the heiress’ blue dress. Done with cumming down Weiss’ throat, Ruby pulled out her cock and went to stand next to Yang. Weiss looked down, and immediately regretted it. Apart from the torn remains of her thousand-lien dress, her belly was huge! Horrified, the heiress touched her belly, feeling the large amounts of cum her bodyguard and pilot have pumped into her. Noticing the heiress’ horrified expression, Yang announced “Hey, ice bitch, check this out!”

Yang Xiao Long, being a dragon Faunus, has some advantages over the other Faunus types. Dragon Faunus are the strongest types, easily overpowering other Faunus types. They also have more control over the body, making them more inclined to violence. Due to them being descendants of dragons, they are also very protective, fiercely guarding over any property they own. When angered, they will be consumed by a “berserk rage,” pushing their already impressive strength further.

Yang, with a grunt, flexed her cock. Ruby, standing beside Yang, saw the outline of Weiss’ uterus. Ruby was impressed, actually witnessing her sister lift the heiress using only her cock. Weiss screamed as the sensation of her body being lifted up by the cock deep inside her pussy, pushed her into an orgasm after orgasm. Finally lifting the heiress for their breast to touch, Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss, only to continue pounding the heiress’ abused cunt.

“Wow!” exclaimed Ruby, never believing that she actually saw what Yang’s partners went through to become bloated, broken, cum-soaked whores. Yang replied “I know, right?” Ruby, seeing the heiress back door available decided to indulge herself. Without mercy, she suddenly thrusted her cock into Weiss’ ass, inciting a cry and another orgasm from the heiress. Weiss’ mind was being flayed by the pleasure of two huge cocks pounding her ass and pussy, unconsciously licking Yang’s face, with Yang graciously catching her tongue. With another orgasm on the way, the sister pushed their cocks further into Weiss’ orifices. In unison, the three of them orgasmed, with Weiss’ legs spasming out of control, and the sisters pumping another huge load into the heiress. Weiss stomach bloated even more, enough to push against Weiss’ body against Yang’s, threatening to pull them apart, if not for the iron grip the blonde possess.

Finishing their fantasy fuckfest, Ruby warned, “Yang, we have to put just the right amount of cum into the pot.” In response, Yang quickly ran back to the countertop and grabbed every container she found. Going back to Ruby with a number of containers, Yang asked, “Will these be enough?” “It’ll do.” Ruby answered, both sisters going back to jerking their cocks. Reaching their climax, the sisters aimed their cock to the coffee pot, watching as the its black color mix with the thick cum, turning it into a creamy brown. The sisters then gathered their excess cum in the various containers. “What should I do with it?” asked Yang, finishing her load in her container. “Just put them in the fridge.” Not bothering to ask why, Yang followed.

**Two hours later…**

Waking up from her slumber, Weiss groggily rubbed her eyes. She was greeted with the sight of her servants, seated and reading magazines. Suddenly, she noticed two things; first, she tastes something sweet in her mouth, and second; her stomach felt full. Patting her belly softly, she also noticed that her stomach felt bigger than it was last night, but she dismissed the thought, “Might be the scallops, I suppose.” Yang, noticing that Weiss woke up, “Good morning, ma’am. Would you like some breakfast?” “No,” Weiss denied, “just some coffee will do.” Fetching the coffee pot and a cup, Yang gave Ruby a worried glance, prompting a wink from the redhead. Handing Weiss a cup of their “organic” coffee, the sisters cautiously watched the heiress as she takes a sip. All of a sudden, the heiress asked, “this isn’t my usual brew…” “Umm” was all Yang can utter. Eyeing her bodyguard suspiciously, Weiss asked “What did you put in it?” “Shortly before you arrive, ma’am, Ruby discovered that we ran out of Atlas Quality Milk. Luckily, we have some…home-grown, organic, all-natural milk that we always use.” Yang answered. As she was listening to Yang’s not-totally-fake excuse, the heiress eyed Ruby, who gave back a sheepish smile. “Well then, I want you to give me more.” Weiss suddenly requested.

Upon hearing the heiress’ request, both sisters can’t help that their pants get a little tighter, prompting them to shift their legs slightly. “You want us to give you more?” Ruby asked Weiss, still not believing her ears. Weiss, annoyed, declared “Yes, I want more of your milk. I want to drink it with my coffee every morning.” Yang, noticing her pants becoming tented tighter after hearing the heiress’ unintentional entendre, quickly excused herself. Ruby, on the other hand, was able to hide her erection. Ruby sighed, this flight is going to feel longer than she thought.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours after landing on Menagerie, Weiss discovered herself to be more involved with the Faunus than she ever thought she would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took forever to write!
> 
> This chapter is more on the world-building and character introductions.
> 
> Don't worry, the next chapter is gonna be more... revealing.

An hour before landing, Weiss went over all of her notes, wanting to be prepared for any questions she may be asked. When the heiress opened her scroll, she found that she had received a message from her dear sister, Winter. Excited, she didn’t hesitate to open it, wondering what her favorite sibling has to say.

* * *

 

_ Weiss, _

_ Father has informed me that you are on route to Menagerie. If only he has mentioned it sooner, I may have been able to accompany you. I trust that you have chosen wisely regarding the person accompanying you. They may be our subordinates, but they are still Faunus. They possess a vulnerability to be swayed by the causes of the Faunus at your destination. _

_ But I digress. Father forgot to inform you that should you succeed in acquiring the deeds for the mine in Menagerie, he will consider that you will head the operations in Menagerie. I trust that even without this knowledge, you will do what you must succeed. _

_ I wish you good luck with your endeavor. _

_ Sincerely, _

_Winter Schnee._

* * *

 

A warm feeling emanated from the Heiress’ usually cold heart, a spark of affection creeping into her usually uptight personality. She tried to reply some words of assurance to her sister that she would not fail, but she remembered that Winter might have used some of Atlas’ fine equipment to slip her the message because when she tried to reply, her message did not go through.

“Good Afternoon, Ma’am. What can I get for you?” A voice pulled her from her musing when Yang stood by her side.

“Get me that coffee from earlier but make it extra milky,” Weiss answered, never giving a glance towards her servant, missing the mischievous smile that flashed on her bodyguard’s face. “Say, your file stated that you were born and raised in Menagerie, but you moved to Patch with your half-sister. Why did you leave? I thought the Faunus in there were isolationists?”

While Yang poured coffee and cum into the Heiress' cup, she replied. “It’s the goodwill program from the Faunus Council, Ma’am. Since I excel in combat and my sister with tech, we were prime candidates.” Handing over the hot drink with a secret ingredient unknown to her patron, Yang continued. “And since the best counter for Faunus attacks are Faunus guards, we’re hired by the SDC.”

“Of course. With your natural talents, we don’t have to spend much in equipping Faunus guards.”

Weiss took a sip from her new favorite brew of coffee before she heard a faint tune, followed by Yang opening her scroll. The blonde’s pretty face was lit by the scroll’s glow, her eyes scanned the contents as she briefed her boss. “It seems that the Faunus Council has prepared a welcoming committee. They have also stated that you are to stay at the Bete le Chalet, the finest hotel in Menagerie, courtesy of the Faunus Council. We will also have a liaison on the island that will guide us.” 

“Good. How considerate of them.” said Weiss, “and our transportation?”

“As per your request, a white limousine bearing the Schnee emblem on the hood.” Yang continued, before placing her hand to her ear, listening intently as Ruby’s voice was heard through the earpiece. “In a few moments, the island should be in view.”  

“Oh, great. Can’t wait to see some huts and farms.” Weiss carelessly replied, her eyes trained to the horizon. Luckily, Yang held back a retort, knowing that whenever Weiss takes a sip of her delicious coffee, she also takes in both her and Ruby’s seed.

* * *

 

While Weiss looked out of the window, towards the sunset-lit sea, Yang made her way to Ruby. Locking the cockpit door, she found her sister in the pilot’s seat, dutifully doing her job.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Ruby asked, never bothering to see who entered.

Before Yang could respond, the clouds parted to reveal an island. Her eyes widened as they came upon the lush green landscape, a sea of green surrounded by a sea of shimmering blue. She can see how the building’s looked natural as if they were grown from the very earth. The sunset blanketed the island with an orange glow, reminding any viewer of its somber origins. 

“Yes, it is.” Yang came up to her sister before placing her hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “Home sweet home.” The blonde then turned her eyes around the cockpit. “So… are we all set?”

“Yeah,” Ruby replied, “while you escort Queen Bitch, I’ll handle the bags and send them to her hotel room. And don’t worry, I won’t use what’s yours… much.” The redhead smiled deviously as she pointed to the two sleeping figures on the floor. 

“You better not be. I still want payback for this bitch.” Yang spoke as she checks the restraints of their naked captives. She could not help but admire how such a woman of small stature can have such an exquisite figure, with curves that even surpasses her own sister’s, be able to get the best of her. Even though she found it weird that the bound girl has multi-colored hair, it’s not a deal breaker for the horny dragon.

With limited time before landing, she had to make it quick. Fishing out her burly cock, Yang didn’t hesitate to insert it into the multi-colored captive, her massive phallus spreading the miniature woman’s pussy apart. Even when her rough thrust awakens her muse, she kept going, ignoring the loud muffled mewls of her captive as it filled the cockpit. “I’m gonna enjoy loosening up this tight pussy of yours, you bitch!” Yang promised as she stared down the mixed colored eyes of her future cock-sleeve.

Yang’s thrusts became more animalistic, excitement fueling her every movement to the prospect of this woman on her knees servicing her cock with those pink and brown eyes stare at her with love and longing; how she would crawl towards her with her bulging belly carries her children. Yes, the blonde’s cum can also stimulate the release of eggs, eggs that will be certainly fertilized by her sperm, with the mothers never failing to have no less than two babies in their bellies.

With one final thrust, deep enough to make an outline of her cock under the multicolored girl’s stomach, Yang reached her orgasm. The bulge grew larger as cups of cum erupted deep into the captive’s womb, with the vulnerable eggs being preyed upon by the blonde’s swimmers.

“Could you fly a bit more slowly, Rubes? I still want to fuck this meat.” Said Yang while the dragon’s cock continued to pulse, giving the captive multiple gifts of life-giving seed.

“No can do, we have to stick to the schedule,” Ruby answered as she flipped switches before she gave her sister a devious smile. “Besides, now that that one is pregnant with yours, I can pump her pussy with all the cum I want, right?”

In response, Yang merely grabbed the other captive’s long emerald locks before saying, “Want me to knock yours up?”

“Okay, okay! I’ll stop!” Said Ruby, before saying. “Sit your ass down. We’re about to land.” With that, Yang began to leave, using the Neopolitan-colored locks of her recently-bred fuck-meat to clean the ejaculate from her cock. She left the captive quivering as dollops of Yang’s sperm stained the cockpit floor.

* * *

 

As the plane taxi along the surprisingly modern airport, Weiss was left surprised, dumbfounded and outraged. As the Schnee Heiress sat unmoving from her seat, her mind could not comprehend what she saw. She did not expect to see such marvelous and modern construction in the Faunus island. Granted, that ever since the end of the Great War, the Faunus barred the entry of outsiders, limiting the knowledge of the Island to mere speculation. The SDC was only able to discover that Dust mine through a coded message originating from the island.

Weiss snapped out of her stupor when the plane halted inside a hangar. “Xiao Long, bring my bags, and send my luggage to the hotel, will you?”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Seconds later, the Dragon Faunus returned carrying two large bags full of the Heiress’ ensembles, all made by the best designers in Atlas.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Weiss prepared herself for her first step into Menagerie as the plane door opened.

Leaving the plane with her blonde bodyguard, Weiss expected an ensemble of flashing cameras and a slew of reporters to greet her as she exited the plane. She was already clad in her form-fitting blue dress, the dashing garment showing off part of her chest as her long-sleeved shrug covered her arms and neck. Despite the outfit’s modest design, it didn’t succeed in lessening Weiss’ lovely figure. Paparazzi would often clamor to ask her who made her ensemble, much to her amusement.

Yet, as her eyes adjusted to the well-lit interior of the hangar, she only saw a few figures to welcome her. There were no screaming fans nor rushing reporters. Weiss was sure that there would be Faunus staging a rally against her family’s business, but she was glad that it too is also absent. The strangers stood a good distance away, giving the heiress time to study the welcoming party.

Weiss saw a young woman, about her age, flanked by two guards wearing ornate armor over their black suits. The woman in question was also wearing a suit, albeit more form-fitting as it hugged tightly around her lithe figure. As the heiress drew closer, she saw the young woman’s long brown hair tied to a ponytail as well as the freckles scattered on her tanned face.

“Welcome, Ms. Schnee. My name is Ilia Amitola. I am the Liaison for the SDC here in Menagerie. I will assist you in communicating with the Council.” The young woman politely introduced herself, offering her hand to the Schnee heiress.

Taking the offered hand and giving a firm handshake, blue eyes staring into gray ones. “A pleasure.”

“The Faunus Chieftain is expecting us. If you would follow me to the convoy, I shall answer any question you ask, Ma’am.”

“Lead the way, Ms. Amitola.”

* * *

 

“-location of the Dust deposits is in the base of the Mount Mufasa, located in the middle of the-”

As Weiss and Ilia discuss some matters regarding the trip, the heiress can’t help but be amused as she stared out the window, four inches of bulletproof glass protecting her from any rowdy protestor. With their clean and well-built highways and buildings, she has underestimated the Faunus’ ingenuity, a realization she has yet to accept. She was just about to return to their conversation when another development has taken her back.

When they entered the more urban areas, people would stop and stare at them as the Faunus saw the white limousine bearing the Schnee logo as it drove past them. When the convoy stopped at an intersection, Weiss observed the pedestrians, finding that aside from the sleek clothes worn by the masses, the heiress found some individuals that are more  _ liberated _ than others.

“Why is that woman scantily dressed?” Weiss interrupted Ilia’s briefing as the heiress pointed at someone outside the automobile. As the short, spiky-haired woman in question walked towards them, they saw that the woman’s torso was almost bare, save for a bra that was barely covering her nipples. As she moved closer, they saw her breasts bounced freely while also showing that they were merely adhesive pads, as no strings nor fabrics were wrapped around her chest. “She’s not even wearing anything on her top!” As the woman went past them, they saw patches of quills on her back.

“I think she’s a hedgehog Faunus, Miss Schnee. They don’t exactly have luck when it comes to clothes.” As Ilia started her explanation to Weiss, the convoy drove off again. They saw more examples of exhibitionism in the Faunus home island. Seconds later, they saw another almost-nude woman, wearing only a sports bra and a pair of short shorts, dunk the contents of a water bottle on her person. The small clothes became transparent as a result, her nipples becoming erect and showing as she rubbed the water all over the scales that littered her exposed skin. “And that one is a Fish Faunus. They have to hydrate their bodies because their skin and scales are sensitive to heat.”

Weiss covered her mouth in shock, before turning towards Ilia and Yang, bewildered. “And this is normal here?!”

“Pretty much.” Yang and Ilia replied in unison. Soon enough, the trio passed by a large-breasted Faunus getting groped near an alley. With her chest bare and heaving, large hands massaged her tits as streams of milk flowed from her swollen boobs. “And that one is lactating.”

“And people are just okay with this? They’re not even doing anything to stop it! Why won’t they-”

As their boss continued to rant, the two Faunus just shared a look, a mixture of annoyance and disbelief. They just answered her questions as the convoy sped towards its destination: The Chieftain’s Palace.

* * *

 

Three figures made their way across one of the corridors of the elegant home of the Chieftain of Menagerie. Soft footfalls echoed along the hallway while being accompanied by the loud clattering of hard leather shoes. Her kind features may seem alien for a leader, though everyone in the island dares not to cross her and her family. The leader of the island was making her way toward a room, her happiness seeping by her humming a merry tune.

_ …slurp…slurp….ghhhk…ghhhk!...AHHH! _

When she arrived at her daughter’s room, her enhanced hearing picked up sounds of slurping and gagging, causing the Belladonna matriarch to sigh, before wearing a slight smile. Opening the door, she said. “Blake, honey. You have to get ready soon. The Schnee is on her way here.”

Any other normal person would freak out when their parents walk in on them with their privates exposed, their futa cock deep into someone’s pussy, but the Belladonnas’ were an exception. With her fat dick deep into her secretary’s pussy, Blake merely gave her mother a slight gaze before resuming to plow her mate. “Just a moment, mom. I just have to get rid of my stiffy.” Acting like her mother wasn’t present, she returned to fucking her partner in earnest. “I’m just excited to see Weiss in person.”

Seeing her daughter in action, the lady ruler became aroused as well. As she closed in on the rutting pair, Blake positioned her fuck buddy on her desk as to accommodate her mother’s intent.

As the Chieftain prepared herself by parting the front of her dress to reveal her magnificent member, the servant can only mewl in praise. From her view, she can see her queen’s regal phallus with various piercings adorning the sheer 10-inch length. Her prayers silenced as the cock blessed her mouth with its touch, the thick shaft forcing her mouth wide open, the thick pillar of meat slowly yet steadily going deeper into her throat, its warmth and throbbing spreading throughout her body.  With her mind turning blank under the cocks of the Princess and the Chieftain, the last thing she heard was her queen, muttering “I swear, we are running out of servants.” 

Kali turned her attention back towards her daughter just as the Belladonnas’ rhythm in spitroasting their servant was in sync. “It seems that you are looking forward on meeting this  _ Schnee _ in person.” Kali narrowed her eyes, her face stern while her body was busy with stuffing her cock into a warm throat. “Is it for her beauty or her body?” 

Even though the woman in front of her was her mother, Blake would still feel a chill run down her spine as ember eyes studied her, waiting for an answer. Her mother was frightening, that their mutual fuck meat’s body trembled from the tone of the Chieftain's voice alone. Steeling her nerves, Blake responded. “For her body, Mother.” She was thankful that she can pull off a solid poker face.

Kali replied with silence, a silence perverted by the moans and sounds made by their cocks as they penetrate their servant. Seconds later, the older Belladonna smiled. “I see that you are getting larger, my dear. Your cock might just be larger than mine is.” In an instant, the shroud of the cold and calculating ruler disappeared, and the concerned and caring mother appeared. “I might not get more breeders if they see that you have the larger appendage.”

“Well, I can’t handle them all by myself, mother.” Blake winked.

Natural Futas were rare with the Faunus due to their more flexible DNA, being the sole recipient of such condition. But with the advancement of technology, now even those who are not born Futa can become one through the use of a number of treatments. 

Being non-naturals, Kali decided to become a futa right after giving birth to Blake, reasoning that since Ghira passed away before her daughter’s birth, she would not bear another child. Instead, she would sire many children instead to build her own clan. It didn’t take much effort to convert Blake as well, growing up watching her mother conquer numerous women before being taught the art of sex when she was old enough.

“Mother, shouldn’t we be preparing for We-the Schnee to arrive?”

“Oh! I almost forgot! Silly me!” Kali spoke as she hastens her thrusts, her cock sawing inside her servant’s throat. Blake soon followed, using the servant’s cunt to get herself to cum quickly, brutally invading the eager cock-sleeve. With both Belladonnas drawing back in unison, they slammed their cocks to their respective holes, before unleashing a healthy amount of cum deep into their mutual partner’s pussy and stomach. Satisfied, the mother and daughter withdrew, leaving their servant gaping and their seed dripping to the floor. Turning towards one of her guards, Kali instructed the sentinel: “This one has Blake’s child. Contact the Camp.”

* * *

 

“We are here, Ma’am.”

The convoy came to a stop just as Weiss looked outside. She busied herself in reading her papers after the sight of exhibitionist Faunus display sexual activities in public nonchalantly reached the limit of her logical mind. Blue eyes went wide as they stare at the Chieftain’s Palace; its own majestic visage and grand size rivaling those of their family home.

“Are you alright, Ma’am? You seem to be on edge.” Asked Ilia.

“It’s nothing, Ilia. I’m used to the attention.” As they made their way towards the waiting Monarchs, Weiss received the usual stares from the Faunus, usually filled with resentment and ire. ‘The perks of being a Schnee, I guess…’ Almost everywhere she went, there will be the usual group of Faunus who would ambush her, spouting her family’s alleged treatment against their kind. In this instance, however, she heard the other distasteful result of her fame and beauty.

“…wow, she’s even more beautiful up close…”

“…damnit, I would bang her if she wasn’t a Schnee…”

“…would still tap that…”

Pride, as well as a bit of shame, filled the Heiress since she was proud of her looks, but she wished that they would value her grace, not her body. She enjoyed flaunting her lithe yet curvy form, since fashion icons would clamor at the chance of her modeling their clothing, so much so that she even had an underground fan club, solely dedicated to worshipping her, especially her risqué photo shoots. She even laughed when she read some of their comments, asking her to pose nude, shoot a sex video, and even enter porn. At least it has some advantages, such as her netting the famous supermodel Neptune Vasilias as her boyfriend.

The Heiress and her entourage arrived at a set of grand double doors, flanked by the Chieftain’s Honor Guard, before being granted passage. Inside was a grand hall, adorned by tapestries depicting various figures and the banners of different tribes, crafted with incredible design. As they walk along a long red carpet, Weiss finally saw what she was up against. At the other end of the hall were two thrones, with one more elegant than the other. The two seated figures rose as she approached, seemingly eager to meet her.

“Welcome, Miss Schnee, to the island of Menagerie.” The older woman bowed her head slightly as she welcomed her.

Weiss’s response was performing a curtsy, and with her head low, she responded. “The honor is mine, Your Highness.”

The older woman chuckled. “There is no need to be so formal, Miss Schnee. But where are my manners? I am Kali Belladonna, the Chieftain of this island. And this is my daughter, Blake.” The older Belladonna ended their introduction with a nod.

“My name is Weiss Schnee. I believe you have requested a partnership between my family’s company and the people of Menagerie.” Weiss was quick to deduce that Kali’s daughter was different than her mother. As opposed to her mother’s traditional and regal appearance, who wore a form-fitting black dress and cape, Blake opted to a more modern approach, with a white tailcoat, sleeveless black crop top, and form-fitting pants.

“Yes, even though your family’s history has been… less than stellar regarding my kind, we are need of the expertise your company has in terms of Dust.” Kali and Blake sat at their thrones before a bright blue light filled the hall. Behind the Heiress appeared a holographic map of Remnant, before zooming in to the island of Menagerie. “The Dust deposits lie at the center of the mountain ranges that encompasses the arid part of the island. We have already established a supply route, but we do not have the necessary information to mine the crystals effectively. We would also need your assistance in refining the Dust since your company innovated the process. And so, we would like you, Miss Weiss Schnee, to personally supervise this project for the mutual benefit of both our groups. Effective immediately.”

When Weiss heard of the details of her reason to visit, she can’t help but be overwhelmed. “What you’re proposing will take weeks, even months. I was not informed that this will be a long-term project. I may need to return to Atlas to prepare-”

“Our apologies. The e-mail was sent before the Council has made a decision. To answer your concerns, we have already prepared a penthouse for the majority of your stay. We will also grant you access to the island’s main communication system, which will give you access to the Dustnet, as well as the other kingdoms’ communications.” The Chieftain stood up, before walking down the hall, prompting her guest to follow her. “Rest assured, Miss Schnee, we will treat you with the best Menagerie can offer.”

“Excellent. But I must return to Atlas first to gather my personal effects and equipment.” Weiss still felt uneasy as the sudden surge of information she received. “And I must assemble a team that will aid me in this project.”

As soon as she spoke her intentions, the Chieftain stopped in her tracks, Kali merely gave her a side glance. “For this endeavor to continue, we cannot allow any other person from the SDC. We fear that the presence of workers from your company might push the population of the island to think that we are allowing the SDC to take over. But if they see that a Schnee is helping the Faunus, they will come to the conclusion that this is done out of good faith. They might even decide that you are the only ‘good’ Schnee.” Any other person would earn a stern rebuttal from the Schnee Heiress, but Kali’s amber eyes told her that this was non-negotiable. “As for your personal effects and equipment, our finest craftsman can help you with that. We have also arranged clothing for your stay, as well as a repertoire of luxuries almost at par to one of my own.” As though changing personalities, Kali smiled. “Come, I will give you a personal tour of the Palace!”

With her troubles answered, Weiss followed the Chieftain as they resumed walking. ‘She does have a point there. With the Faunus seeing that I’m helping them, it will be easier for me to sway their opinions to my benefit.’

* * *

 

Stepping out of the hot bath, Weiss can’t believe her fortune.

She arrived expecting stiff negotiations with the Faunus, but they told her that they needed the SDC’s help. She did not succeed in acquiring the deeds to the entire mine, but she was given the entire production, and with Kali’s blessing being an unexpected bonus. Not bothered to unpack, she opted to wear the sheer silk nightie that the hotel provided. Fetching her scroll, she was hoping to test out Menagerie’s Dustnet connection, but she was craving for something hot.

The Heiress peeked out of her bedroom door, spotting her bodyguard Yang lounging in front of a holo-television. She was adamant in keeping her bodyguard close by since she doesn’t want anyone intruding her stay. “Yang, can you fetch me some coffee? Decaf and with a generous serving of that homemade cream of yours.”

“Of course, Ma’am. Anything else?” The Dragon Faunus smiled as she stood from the sofa.

“Just deliver it to my room when it’s ready.” As she gets ready to rest after a rather stressful day, Weiss decided to inform her family of the good news, only to fail as the connection to Atlas seemed to be malfunctioning. She instead decided to contact Neptune, since she hasn’t talked to him since about a day ago.

The profile of a blue-haired hunk appeared on her screen, wearing his trademark goggles. “Hey, Babe! How’s that business trip?” Weiss caught him topless as she saw his lean, yet toned torso, causing the Heiress to blush.

“Everything went well, Handsome. Better than expected.”

“So, should I book a private plane so we can celebrate there?” His eyes leered at her chest, only covered by a bathrobe.

“Sorry, I have to stay here for a while. I doubt they would let you go here since my visit already had some strict conditions.” She watched as Neptune deflated, only to perk right up after thinking of a consolation.

“We could try something else, you know.” Reaching into his shorts, her boyfriend exposed his modest cock, before slowly stroking it in front of her. “What do you say?”

“Neptune! I can’t believe you!” Weiss giggled as she realized what he was suggesting. It wasn’t their first time doing something like this since they were both being sent to various locations. Weiss disrobed slowly, letting the hem of her robe fall past her shoulders, giving Neptune a peek at her perky breasts. “Here you go~” She chuckled at Neptune’s reaction, loving that her lover is still marveled by her pert mounds.

“Oh yeah!” With Weiss on board, Neptune was ecstatic. He scrambled to grab something off-screen, returning with a bottle of lube and a very special sex toy. The blue-haired teen brandished a white onahole which was based on Weiss’ own pussy. “Thanks again for this, babe. Even when we're not together, there's still something to remember you by.” 

“I can’t believe you talked me into helping design that thing.” Said Weiss as she fetched a toy of her own. “I never thought that I would need this prototype, by I guess it’s worth trying.” While Weiss was not the type of girl that masturbates often, she found that this arrangement between Neptune and she was good enough. Taking out her own replica of Neptune’s penis, she rubbed her lower lips with its shaft, before she turned her attention to the screen. “You ready, Neptune?”

“Yeah!”

In unison, Weiss slowly inserted her dildo at the same time as Neptune sank into the onahole, the couple moaned as they imagined themselves together in one room. With Weiss being the lead, she pushed her toy deeper, her hips twitching as the fake cock went closer to her cervix. Neptune mirrored his girlfriend’s actions as he himself plunged further into the tightening confines of his own toy. As they pleasure themselves, their eyes never left each other’s feeds, determined to be in sync with the other to further sell their fantasies.

“I’m gonna cum, Weiss!”

“M-me too! Just a little more!”

They pump faster and harder when they felt themselves nearing the edge, the urge to orgasm drawing near.

“I’m-FUCK!” sheathing himself down into the onahole, Neptune’s cock flooded the interior with his spunk.

‘ _ Just a little bit more! _ ’ Seeing as Neptune already came, Weiss was determined to hit her peak as well. ‘ _ Just a few more and- _ ’

A sudden knock interrupted the two lovers. 

“T-thank you!” Weiss scrambled to answer the door, too shocked to be even furious as she was interrupted just as she was about to his sexual bliss. Caught off guard to the extent that when she answered the door, she was wrapped only with her bedsheets, with her white dildo still clutched in her grasp.

“Burning the midnight oil, Ma’am?” Yang teased as she smelled the sweet nectar on the plastic toy.

“What are yo-Argh!” Confused at first, Weiss can only let out a frustrated growl. “Just go away.” 

After slamming the door forcefully, Weiss tried to resume her lover’s session. Sadly, her enjoyment was cut short when she discovered that the connection was lost. Try as she might, she cannot connect back to Neptune, which her excitement to vanish instantly. Frustrated, she closed her scroll with a huff, before she decided to surf some channels on the television as she takes a sip from her cup of creamy coffee. Soon, the toll of the day bears down on her, falling asleep not long after.

* * *

 

Yang was barely able to conceal her frustration as she drones on to the television. She didn’t like this part, babysitting the Heiress and being stuck in the penthouse. Sure, there were some luxuries she enjoyed, but she wanted to feel something to soothe her carnal desires. Her thoughts drifted towards Ruby, and how her sister is faring better than her right now. She would probably back at the house, enjoying herself with the stowaways from the plane. She really wanted to taste more of that multi-haired pipsqueak. And yet, after an hour of just watching TV shows, all the action she got was cumming down the cup of coffee Weiss made her prepare. Even the frigid boss of hers is getting off using that tiny dildo. And now after checking that her boss was asleep, she was bored as fuck.

_ *Ding Dong* _

‘Now who would that be?’ Yang quickly got on her feet, before stalking towards the door. ‘Whoa!’ As Yang brought up the door’s monitor to find an alluring stranger. The woman wore a revealing outfit, her breasts barely contained by the brown, gold trimmed tube top. The bunny’s skirt barely registered as such, with the blond almost seeing her mound, which was barely covered by what essentially is a string thong. And with tall go-go boots, she looks like any other rave dancer or call girl. “Yes, what do you want?” Yang asked through the intercom.

“Hi! I’m Velvet from the Bunny Mansion. I was told to be here.” Answered the brown bunny visitor.

The sound of cloth slowly tearing reached Yang’s ears as her cock grew stiff. Bunny Mansion? That’s the best whorehouse in Menagerie!

“I was told that I had to help someone relieve some stress after babysitting or something?”

“Come on in!” The door almost tore off its hinges as Yang suddenly swung the door open, giving her guest a small fright before going inside. Her eyes never left Velvet’s form as she strutted around the penthouse. “So, who sent ya?”

“I don’t really know. I didn’t ask.” Velvet spoke as she sat on a plush sofa. “They just told me that I would be staying overnight.” Velvet propped her head on her elbow as she watched Yang strip, the blonde’s toned body decorated by golden scales. She was expecting to entertain a bunch of guys or someone rich, but never a woman this stunning. ”So, it’s just you then? I thought I was getting dicked.” The bunny was almost disappointed by her predicament when she laid her eyes on Yang as the blonde started to stri, before a long thick rod of meat stood proudly as Yang presented herself in her full naked glory. “Oh, wow! Nice package! Is it natural?” She can’t shake the feeling that she recognizes this person, but she forgot it after watching the erect cock throb with power.

“Yup! Ever been with a Dragon before?” Said Yang as she flopped on the sofa next to Velvet, before placing her hand on Velvet’s thigh, feeling the soft and tender skin of her evening playmate. She can’t believe that she gets to spend a night from someone from the Bunny Mansion before!

“Just a few. Most of the best fucks I had so far.” taking hold of the stiff pole, Velvet giggled when Yang went to a more direct approach, feeling the Dragon’s hot mouth plant kisses on her neck while the blonde fondles her scantily clad folds. Moans escaped her lips as Yang’s fingers invaded her moist slit, with Velvet reciprocating by stroking Yang’s cock with gusto.

The two Faunus continued their foreplay, their hands teasing each other’s loins. Velvet moved to meet Yang’s lips, their tongues getting to know each other as they battle to see whose tongue will win. While their lips were locked, Velvet straddled Yang, the blonde’s twitching member juxtaposed to her cunt. The bunny cooed as the hot pole sent vibrations through her core, the pulsing further moistening her pussy. With her love juices flowing, it didn’t need much force to slide Yang’s fuck-stick in, causing her to yelp before grinding her hips deeper to get more of this Dragon’s massive fuck pole. 

“Oooooh FUCK! It’s so BIG!” When the huge intrusion kissed her cervix, her body shuddered, orgasming as her pussy massages the member inside of her. Her hands grabbed the blonde’s golden locks before guiding it into her pierced nipples, with her mate’s hot tongue being her reply. With her inherent Faunus traits, she didn’t need to wait long before she started to bounced on Yang’s cock again, the sounds of their debauchery echoing through the night.

Not long after, Yang effortlessly lifted her guest up, Velvet’s arms and legs wrapping around her muscular form as the escort was impaled deeper into her fat, bitch-breeding pole. Every step sent waves of pleasure as she made her way towards a nearby wall, before spinning her guest around to fuck her from behind against the concrete wall. “I already tasted a lot of girls like you, but by far, you might be on the Top 20!” Her hands gripped into the prostitute’s brown hair as she used it as an anchor to thrust her cock deeper and harder, which sent the bunny Faunus to a fit of ‘OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK.’ “Not so loud!” She wrapped her hands to silence the mewling bunny, Velvet’s tongue coiling around her fingers absentmindedly.

“Cuuummmmiinnnnggghh!”With a loud muffled scream, Velvet came, her whole body shaking as the wave of ecstasy hit her hard. The waves of pleasure became a torrent as the blonde continued her assault as she kept her cock moving despite her orgasm. A steady flow of pussy juice flowed down her legs, violently splattering on the floor. With her quivering pussy massaging Yang’s cock, the dragon was brought closer to her own orgasm.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Take it deep, bitch!” With a mighty thrust, deep enough to fit her entire cock inside Velvet, white hot spunk erupted from Yang, her cum filling the bunny Faunus’ womb. Yang kept her partner still, making sure to keep herself buried deep inside her. Seconds later, her cum escaped from Velvet’s well-stuffed snatch, making a sizable puddle around their feet.

Yang let out a breath of relief as she stuffed her seed inside the newly-fertilized bunny, before unceremoniously letting her drop to the floor, her body twitching after landing. “Wow, that was a good fuck, Velvet!” The blonde said as she huffed to catch her breath, her cock slowly deflating. With Scarlatina laid on the floor face first with her dripping holes in the air, Yang rolled her to her back, before presenting her cum-stained penis. “Now, be a good little whore and clean me up, would ya?”

“Y-yes...” Velvet’s brown eyes slowly locked to the dirty phallus, before she knelt in front of Yang. With a tired huff, her tongue tasted her Yang’s seed as well as he own juices. As the shaft slowly rose to become stiff again, she wrapped her lips around the tips before gingerly taking more into her mouth, moaning as she tasted more of their combined taste. Invigorated by her own actions, her fingers started to move towards her snatch, before scooping up what remains of Yang’s seed within her.

While Yang didn’t have the luxury of more women to share her night with, she was pretty content nonetheless. Thanks to Blake Belladonna, she was given one of the best escorts in the island, one sharing her nigh-endless lust. Granted, she wanted to have more of the multi-colored pipsqueak from the plane before, she would have to settle for the one she had.

A sudden bell rung as she sat by the sofa, with Velvet between her legs sucking her dick, prompting her to check her scroll. She found a message from Ilia, which contained a small message. “Going to the beach then? Sounds fun. And get rid of any of Weiss’s bikinis? Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I would be a little faster when updating my fanfics. I apologize since work and smut commissions usually take up my concentration.
> 
> The next update would be chapter 2 of Sexsomnia. Fingers crossed that it will be finished within this year! :P

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Fixed some spacing and minor spelling mistakes.


End file.
